Dieciséis rosas
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: En el día de San Valentín, Gajeel quería darle una sorpresa a su amada, aunque eso supusiera hacer el ridículo. Ridículo que acabo haciendo a lo grande.


**¡Hello everybody! Después de San Valentín llegan las historias románticas. Estaba decidida a crear algo romántico, pero se me fue un poco la vena graciosa y acabe haciendo algo divertido. Así pues espero que os divirtáis aunque sea un poquito, soltéis muchas risas y os guste esta historia.**

 **\- One-shot: es una historia con un capitulo único.**

 **\- Palabras: 1.536.**

 **-** **Rated: K**

 **\- Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a** **Hiro Mashima** **. Este fic es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

 **Dieciséis rosas**

Gajeel bufo frente la puerta ante la que se encontraba. Volvió a irse hacia atrás, tres pasos y media vuelta. Esto lo había hecho durante casi dos horas, la única diferencia entre las anteriores y ahora era que no se alborotó el pelo. Ya lo tenía lo suficientemente revuelto. No quería ni imaginarselo. ¿Tal vez un buen corte le vendría bien?

Bajo la mirada para ver su ridícula ropa. Bueno, ridícula tampoco. Estaba usando traje, a él le gustaba usar traje en sus fabulosos y aclamados conciertos del gremio. Aún seguiá sin entender porque siempre se armaba un revuelo cuando él cantaba y no cuando la Demonio lo hacía. Seguramente era por llegar más tarde a un gremio de incompetentes, musicalmente hablando.

La ropa estaba bien, después miró la "cosa" tan horrorosa que sujetaba su mano derecha. Cosa horrorosa que las brujas del gremio le habían obligado a comprar, dándole lecciones sobre cómo dárselo a la persona que estaba tras la puerta que tanto le incomodaba.

Lily le había dicho que la idea de las chicas era genial, eso le animo hasta que oyó las carcajadas después de cerrar la puerta de la vivienda que ambos compartían. El maldito gato se había reído a sus espaldas de su apariencia, justo después de dedicarle una sonrisa con un "Te ves genial, Gajeel".

Frunció el ceño y miro aterradoramente al segundo objeto de sus problemas. La "Puerta", denominada como su actual archienemiga. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella, tomo aliento, y...llamo.

Espero con su mejor sonrisa y el brazo derecho extendido. Espero. Espero. Esp...¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué diablos no se habría la estúpida puerta?

-¿Gajeel?

Maldiciendo su suerte al ser visto, aunque teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el recinto de apartamentos femenino de Fairy Tail y que la gran mayoría de "Brujas crea Planes Estúpidos" vivían ahí, era imposible que no fueran a verlo. ¡Estaba seguro de que lo estaban espiando!

Carraspeo y se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrar un grupo de mujeres parlanchinas y metiches, por suerte no fue así. Solo estaba Juvia. ¡Por fin alguien en quien confiar!

-Bu-busco a Le-levy.

Él no tartamudeaba. Nunca. Pero hoy era un día especial. Él estaba vestido de una ridícula y especial manera.

-Ya veo- la chica le miro de arriba a abajo y sonrió ampliamente- ¡Me alegra que Gajeel y Levy celebren este día!- cogiéndole de las manos le sonrió cálidamente.-Pero me temo que Levy se dirigió al gremio temprano, quería un libro de la biblioteca de allí.

Gajeel tembló imperceptiblemente. Gremio. Decenas de magos. Estúpidos todos ellos. Y él tendría que ir con esas pintas. Resignándose, cuadro hombros y estirazo la espalda. Era un hombre y haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Elfman se sentiría orgulloso de ese pensamiento.

-Iré al gremio.

-¡Bien!- la chica se separó y echó a andar por el pasillo.- Juvia tiene que coger algo y saldrá con su amado.

Gajeel vio a su más antigua amiga, aunque en Phantom no la consideraba como tal, irse. Compadecía al pobre nudista. San Valentín hacía que los instintos acosadores de Juvia se multiplicaran por mil.

Fue hacia el gremio, aunque podría decirse que realmente se arrastró porque no caminaba. Arrastraba sus pies, enfundados en unos brillantes zapatos blancos.

La gente en la calle tenia distintas reacciones, desde la sorpresa hasta la... ¿ternura? Bufo mientras todos en Magnolia se le quedaban mirándole. El camino lo hizo con la cabeza baja, y toda roja. Esperaba que su adorable novia le recompensara ampliamente por esto. Se plantó un par de metros antes de llegar a la puerta del gremio. Sería la absoluta burla de todos, ¡pero qué demonios!

Alzo la cabeza, y volvió a cuadrarse. Doblo el brazo derecho colocándolo delante de su pecho para que se viera bien lo que llevaba. Y entro. Y el siempre ruidoso gremio, extrañamente, se quedó en silencio. En su primer paso dentro.

Se negó a mirar a nadie, buscando un pelo azul por todo el gremio. Los susurros empezaron a surgir. Y la enana a la que buscaba no se veía por ningún lugar. De tres grande zancadas se dirigió a la barra. Rezaba porque Levy estuviera en el gremio, no seguiría buscándola con las pintas que llevaba por toda Magnolia. ¡Al cuerno el día del amor! Él le demostraba su amor a diario.

-¿Dónde está la enana?

Mira le miro sonriente- Estas muy guapo Gajeel.

El aludido gruño fuertemente-¿Dónde está Levy?

La sonrisa de Mira aumento- Biblioteca.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar nombrado rápidamente, todo el gremio le siguió instantes después, todos asomados a la puerta de la biblioteca. Incluido el pequeño maestro, quien hábilmente pasaba entre las piernas del resto y se superponía en primera posición, delante de todos. Seguidos de Titania y la Demonio, quienes no necesitaban sortear a nadie. Un camino se abría para ellas sin necesidad siquiera de pedir paso.

Ignorando todos los ojos que tenía a la espalda, y sabiendo que no podría ignorarlos mucho tiempo, vio a su adorable novia, porque sí, era adorable dijeran lo que dijeran. Estaba sentada en mitad de la biblioteca con unos tomos bastante gruesos a su alrededor, tenía el pelo enroscado con la pluma mágica y fruncía el ceño debajo de las bonitas gafas de lectura rápida. Gafas nuevas que él le había regalado y de las cuales no se separaba. Nunca.

Ella estaba de espaldas asique no lo había visto, y sabiendo que cuando se concentraba, olvidaba todo lo demás, seguramente ni había notado su presencia. Ni la presencia del resto del gremio, ni los susurros que oía alto y claro a su espalda.

"Mis niños están creciendo tan rápido"

"¿Que hace el come-metal?"

"No puedo creer que venga así"

"¡Nuestra Levy será robada!"

"Se nota quien lleva los pantalones en esta relación"

"¡Es todo un hombre!"

Esos eran algunos de los murmullos que sus mejoradísimos oídos de Dragon Slayer captaban. Carraspeó para anunciar su presencia. También para intentar advertir a todos que la conversación era privada. Cosa que nadie pillo o que ignoraron. Ella ni reaccionó.

Se oyó un coro de voces sorprendidas y otras burlonas por haber sido ignorado. Pasando de todos, volvió carraspear, acompañado de un fuerte "Levy". Ella reaccionó dándose la vuelta, sonriente. Su sonrisa paso a una perfecta "O" en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Gajeel?- se levantó lentamente, ladeando la cabeza. Frunció los labios y dirigió su vista a su espalda. A todo el gremio allí reunido- Emm... ¿chicos pasa algo?

-Lo que pasa es que me uní a un gremio de malditos metiches.

El barullo de abucheos e insultos no tardó en llegar. Ella se rio levemente y le presto toda su atención.

-¿Por qué estas así?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, no vas a dar una concierto ¿cierto?- ella le miro titubeante- Siempre que vas a dar un concierto ensayas dos horas antes-las risas y más abucheos no se hicieron esperar- Y, em.. bueno...eso-señalo con la cabeza la "cosa" en su mano derecha- ¿para qué lo tienes?

-Es para ti-estirazó su brazo hacia ella, con la "cosa" agarrada fuertemente. Ella la cogió con sus delicadas manos y sonrió. La "cosa", no era nada más y nada menos que un ramo con dieciséis rosas.- Cada rosa representa un mes juntos. Dieciséis meses son dieciséis rosas.

Ella sonrió agradecida y se puso a su lado para darle un gran abrazo, teniendo en cuenta que "gran" en el vocabulario de Levy era muy distinto al suyo. El sí le dio un gran abrazo, es decir, le rodeo toda la cintura con un brazo, ella no podía abrazarlo del todo ni con los dos brazos. La levanto y le planto un beso. Ella ni corta ni perezosa, le abrazo el cuello y se inclinó para besarlo ella. Un beso profundo que hizo que quisiera desnudarla ahí mismo y darle todo tipos de mimos.

-Feliz San Valentín enana.

Ella parpadeo varias veces y se mordió el labio mientras esquivaba su mirada. De fondo empezaron a oírse risas.

-Gajeel, estamos a trece. Mañana es San Valentín.

Él se quedó blanco. Maldijo a las brujas del gremio por decirle que San Valentín era hoy, maldijo a su maldito exceed por no decirle que San Valentín era mañana, maldijo a todo Magnolia por no decirle que hacia el ridículo un dia normal, y maldijo a todo el gremio por ser un grupo de metiches. Los volvió a maldecir, esta vez porque quiso. Los magos de Fairy Tail volvieron a reírse aún más fuerte al oír todas las maldiciones que habían sido dichas en voz alta. Él, tan dignamente como pudo, bajo a la pelizul y la dejo en mitad de la biblioteca con un ramo de rosas casi más grande que su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Todos le abrieron el camino entre risas y burlas. Gajeel salió del gremio en apenas cinco segundos.

Estaba seguro que la historia de Gajeel Redfox, vestido de traje, bien peinado con una coleta y con un gran ramo de rosas, había confundido el día de San Valentín, se extendería por todo Fiore. Llegaría a todos los gremios ¡llegaría incluso al palacio! Su ridículo seria conocido mundialmente. Estaba completamente seguro de no salir de su casa en un mes. Mínimo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que el fic os haya gustado y también que os hayáis divertido leyéndolo ;) Espero no haber cometido mucho OoC, ni faltas gramaticales o algo por el estilo. Espero vuestros comentarios con ánimos, sugerencias, quejas y… mapaches voladores xD**

 **¡Un abrazo a todos! ^^**


End file.
